thecharmedcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
No Rest for the Wicca
is issue #2. It is also the second issue in the first story arc. | Summary = As the Charmed Ones go about settling into their new lives forces from the underworld prepare to unleash a power that will destroy the Charmed Ones once and for all. Meanwhile Paige accepts a new charge and learns the hard way that teaching isn't always the easiest job when your student is a witch in training. Phoebe and Piper attend the funeral of Brittany, the first innocent they ever saved, only to find that her death may herald the beginnings of a threat that may endanger not only all the innocents the have saved, but the Charmed ones themselves. | TheStory = The story starts out with a letter from Paige that is a summary of the Charmed Lives. She talks about how busy their lives have been, mostly with magic and babies. She mentions both Prue and Melinda potentially coming into their powers. Then she mentions Jessalyn, describing her as a "snotty little miss princess" who was accidentally turned into a "seven story tall demon." She was quick to assure that they fixed Jess. Then, she mentions the strangers "searching around the Underworld," but she admits that she doesn't actually know about them yet and won't for several issues. Everone is gathered at the manor. Piper and Phoebe are both dressed in black dresses. Each is holding her daughter. Piper hands a crying Melinda over to Leo while the boys watch with backpacks on. Paige comes down stairs carrying her twin daughters. She says she has a new charge to meet. She puts her daughters in a stroller and orbs away. Phoebe puts Prue into a carseat. Piper comments that they are going to be late and it is soon revealed that they are going to attend a funeral. They leave Leo standing their with the six children unsure how he's supposed to get all of them to the portal to Magic School. Paige interrupts three boys giving another boy a swirly. The ring leader turns out to be Paige's new charge, Brent. He isn't too thrilled to meet her. He's even less thrilled when she reveals that he's a witch. He doesn't like the sound of witch. It's sounds too much like a word for girls. He decides the he's either a wizard or a warlock, but he likes the word warlock better. Paige informs him that he can't be a warlock, because warlocks are evil. Neena and Hogan are watching as several lower level demons are working on some sort of rock structure. When Hogan mocks the group, Neena pokes fun of the fact that he can't blink, but she doesn't say it very loud, so he might not have understood what she said. When he asks what she said, she denies that it was anything important and points out that they will soon "have more that enough power." A spirit of some sort interupts their conversation and takes exception to the idea that they will be getting more power soon. The spirit tells them to get a demon that can teleport, because he has an errand for them. Piper and Phoebe are standing in front of a coffin. Piper says, "Goodbye, Brittany," revealing that the recently deceased is Brittany Reynolds, the first innocent Piper and Phoebe saved with Prue. Max, Brittany's boyfriend, a decade before is apparently still around, but he didn't say how Brittany died. Phoebe touches Brittany's coffin and has a vision of Brittany's dead body, old beyond her years. She tells Piper who freezes the scene around them, right down to the rain droplets coming down. She opens the coffin and reveals that Brittany is indeed old, again. Distressed, Piper goes on a rant. Phoebe tries to calm her down even after Piper points out that Brittany is younger then she is. Excited about the revelation that he has magical powers, Brent decides to use them against one of his teachers. Paige runs after him and tackles him, orbing him out of the hall and onto a road in front of an old run down house. When Paige tells him that this is magic school he thinks she joking, so she shows him how to look deeper. What Brent sees freaks him out and he asks her to leave him alone to think. As soon as Paige goes ahead and leaves, Neena and Hogan appear with a different offer for Brent. Hogan tells Brent that being good is overrated. When Paige returns to the manor, Piper and Phoebe are looking at the Book of Shadows entry about Javna, the demon that attacked Brittany. Paige barely gets to ask how the funeral went when Phoebe is pulled into a painful premonition. It is so strong, she levitates into the air, a power she hasn't been able to use in years. She sees innocent after innocent and charge after charge in danger. When she comes out of her vision, she brushes aside her sisters' concern for them and says, "I'm fine... I'm okay... But our innocents... Our innocents... They're in danger..." When Piper asks which one, Phoebe delivers the horrible news, "All of them." And another innocent has already been killed. Paige's new charge lies on the door step of the run down building that was a portal to magic school, blood dripping out of his mouth, his neck bent at an odd angle. Paige was only gone a few minutes, but that was all it took for something to happen to him and the most likely suspects are Neena and Hogan. Whatever proposal Neena and Hogan had for Brent, either he wasn't interested or it was just a front to get his guard down. | PPT = Yes}} |} |} |} |} Gallery Covers I2 - Cover A.png|'Cover A' Art By: Greg Horn I2 - Cover B.png|'Cover B' Art By: David Seidman I2 - Cover C.png|'Cover C' Toronto Fan Expo Cover Limited to 500 I2 - Cover AU.png|'Unfinished Cover A' Art By: Greg Horn I2 - Cover BU.png|'Unfinished Cover B' Art By: David Seidman ﻿ Previews DH - I2 - P20.jpg|Page 20 DH - I2 - P21.jpg|Page 21 Ads I1 - Inner Ad.png|Ad in the back of Charmed Lives Reviews Category:Story Arc 1 Category:Volume 1 Category:Season 9 Issues Category:Season 9 Category:Comic Issues Category:Volume 1 Issues